The invention generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing and, more particularly, to stacked chip systems, methods for designing a stacked chip system, computer program products for a stacked chip system, and design structures for a stacked chip system.
Stacked chip systems arrange the constituent chips or dies in a compact single stack characterized by multiple tiers. The functionality of a stacked chip system requires functionality of each individual chip within the stack. The stacked arrangement of the three-dimensional integration conserves space and shortens signal transmission distances for inter-chip communications, which may improve both efficiency and performance of the multiple chip system. During manufacture, chips are processed independently to form integrated circuits and interconnect structures. The chips are subsequently brought into physical contact with each other and bonded so that the chips are vertically aligned with permanent attachment to each other.
Improved stacked chip systems, methods for designing a stacked chip system, computer program products for a stacked chip system, and design structures for a stacked chip system are needed.